


Captain

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, OOC, Pirates!AU, RTN!Hinata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Aku hanya anak yatim yang mencari sesuap makan di dermaga. Dia hadir di depanku dan aku jatuh pada pesonanya. Pirate!AU, drabble, kid!Sasuke, Hinata!RTN.





	

Warning: OOC, RTN!Hinata, Pirates!AU

Genre: General

Pairing: SasuHina

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

CAPTAIN © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

.

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah berkulit putih yang menggelap karena keseringan diterpa asap dan coretan batu bara. Bukan hanya sekali ternyata, tamparan berikutnya datang tanpa aba-aba. Suaranya cukup keras, mendengarnya seolah juga ikut merasakan betapa pedihnya pipi putih kehitaman yang kini membengkak merah.

Sosok gadis berambut ungu membenarkan scarf hitam di lehernya. Rambutnya yang sedikit kusut diacak kasar, kesal. Ia mendengus.

"Berani-beraninya awak bau kencur sepertimu menyerobot makanan anak-anak?!" bentaknya keras. Awak di depannya menciut, jelas merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan kaptennya.

Seorang bocah berambut gelap bersembunyi di belakang wanita itu. Sudut bibirnya berdarah setelah dihajar awak dari kapal bajak laut yang baru menepi di dermaga hanya karena sepotong roti hangat.

Namanya Sasuke. Bocah yatim piatu yang berkeliaran di dermaga demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi, baik dalam bentuk ikan laut segar ataupun roti sisa para nelayan yang berpesta setelah sukses menangkap ikan.

Bukannya sekali dua kali ia diganggu awak kapal. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka seorang bajak laut akan menolongnya. Sosok mengerikan kapten kapal yang biasanya tak segan merompak, membunuh, bahkan menjual manusia demi gelimpangan uang, ternyata mau menolong anak dekil sepertinya.

Mata bulat Sasuke mengamati wanita berambut indigo yang masih membentak kasar dengan suaranya yang kelewat lembut.

Satu tamparan berikutnya terhenti di udara ketika awak itu berwajah pucat, meminta maaf dengan teriakan yang membuat para nelayan di sekitar sana menonton secara terang-terangan.

"Pergi. Kerjakan hal-hal bodoh di kapal dan jangan membuatku malu."

Gadis itu menendang bokong awaknya sekali lagi. Sasuke menatap wanita itu sekali lagi. Sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa puuh senti darinya itu masih memasang pose bak bos besar yang siap menghajar siapa saja. Sasuke terkagum-kagum.

"Bocah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Puncak kepalanya ditepuk pelan. Sasuke tak menyangka tangan seorang kapten bajak laut bisa sehangat itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Senyuman tipis yang diberikan membuat Sasuke merasa pipinya memanas.

Wanita itu menegapkan badan, berjalan dengan gagah. Boots kulit yang ia pakai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dermaga dengan arogan. Sebagaimana mestinya seorang bajak laut.

Sasuke refleks. Menggenggam ujung jubah gelap sang kapten.

"Hei, bocah, ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku jadi awak kapalmu, Kapten?"

Wajah Sasuke saat itu, ia sendiri pun tak yakin bagaimana ekspresi yang ia tampilkan. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini menepuk kepalanya dengan semangat lalu mengacaknya kasar.

"Nama kaptenmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Ayo berangkat. "

Wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju dek kapal. Suara lembut kembali berkumandang menyerukan instruksi di atas kapal dengan bendera hitam. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, berlari kecil menuju kapal besar yang sebentar lagi berlayar.

Ia bersumpah dalam hati, ia akan jadi awak kapal nomor satu bagi kaptennya.

.

.

THE END

...

A/N: karena komputer rusak sementara Ether hanya bisa publish fiksi singkat. :'( Gomenasai.


End file.
